Akito's Heir
by DyloniusFunk
Summary: Akito has decided to name his heir. And you get one guess as to who it is. Not a great summary, but please check it out anyway. Major revisions done for Chapter 1. PLEASE Review. Chapter 6 posted
1. Chapter 1

_The Lovely Tohru Honda, savior of the Sohma Family_. That thought was the only thing that was occupying the young man's head at the moment. The idea that some outsider had managed to bring peace and light into the hearts of the cursed was something he could not comprehend. Maybe it was because of the fact that from the day he had been born, his death was guaranteed to arrive faster than the others simply because of the burden he was forced to carry. Maybe it was because of the fact that he had taught that the only way to gain respect was through power, and power meant control. It was a simple matter; he held the core so they could live, and they obeyed his word. And it had worked so far quite well. He did what he pleased, and none stood against him. He was the leader of the entire Sohma clan. He had an obligation to present a strong image when dealing with the multiple business and financial matters that kept the Sohma family wealthy. It was a tiresome task, but he did it gladly because he knew that they all owed him everything, otherwise one of them might be here, hacking up blood every other night.

* * *

But all that had changed with **her**. Tohru Honda, the creature from the outside. She had meet the Sohma family when Shigure let her live in his house. It wasn't long afterwards that the stupid girl learned about the curse. Shigure had come to him asking what he should do. For some reason, the family head had decided not to have her memory erased, thinking she might be useful in his plans. _The greatest mistake I ever made. She got inside, and now she will be impossible to remove without losing everything. _He wasn't sure how it happened, or how it had happened so fast. But before he knew it the Zodiac cursed were……happy. Happiness, an emotion that those cursed rarely experience. To never know the embrace of one of the opposite sex is a burden that most could never understand. To turn into an animal of the Zodiac would make ordinary people run in terror, or call you inhuman, a monster. That was the nature of the cross the Sohma bore. Disgust by those outside, should the truth ever be revealed.

Yet, she was different. She felt no disgust, nor fear. She simply listened, laughed, and more importantly, loved. Love is a truly powerful emotion. By simply being herself they began to love her, and to want her to be with them. She had a way of bringing light into a room simply by smiling._ This is not how it should be. This family is cursed, and the cursed are meant to suffer_. She was not part of the Sohmas; the curse was not her burden. Yet despite the chance to forget it all, she chose to stay. She wanted to be with those two boys. She wanted them to live together, to get to know them, talk to them when they were sad. This was unheard off to him. It was unthinkable. Here he sat, alone, in pain, and there they were, laughing, having fun, pretending to be normal. **_TRY HUGGING IN PUBLIC; SEE HOW NORMAL YOU FEEL THEN, ALL OF YOU.

* * *

_**

This whole situation was getting out of control. Even ripping off the cat's costume and revealing the true disgusting nature fob the monster hadn't driven her away, it may have made them closer. And afterwards, the words she had spoke to him, had touched him somehow. To believe that she would be sad when he died. For a split second, he wanted to believe. But after she left, so did the moment and he was back to his normal self. He knew it was all a lie. When he died, all they would do is take some unsuspecting child and make him the next container for the core. And all would be as it was. Perhaps the next head would be a nicer, gentler leader, and the memories of the evil man who currently held the position would fade away.

He knew there was nothing he could do. If he tried to destroy her, everything would break and none of his pets would return. He needed to know he was in control, and he knew he was running out of time.

And then, like a brick to the head, the idea struck him. It was so simple, yet so ingenious. Ringing a bell, he waited until a woman wearing a servant uniform entered and bowed. "What may I do for you, Akito-sama" the women said. "I wish to see Hatori" The servant bowed and ran out, the fear of the summons obvious in her tremble. That was the kind of fear Akito liked. The kind that made them know you were in charge.. The door opened, and Dr. Hatori Sohma entered.

"It is a joyous occasion Hatori. Send message to the entire Zodiac, including those living with Shigure. I want all of them to assemble here tomorrow evening. All are to come, including the Honda girl, and the cat. I intend to announce my successor"

A bit taken back by this, Hatori simply nodded and stepped out to do his masters bidding. But it was obvious he had no idea this was coming. And in fact the idea had just come to him today. He knew exactly who he wanted to take his place. It was someone they all loved, someone they cared for more than life itself. And now they would have her. He would be dead soon and could never harm her again. But she would be here, and would truly be a part of the Sohma family. She could feel what he fealty, know that they only loved you because you kept them alive, and try to keep the family fortune from disappearing. Yes, tomorrow he couldn't wait to see their faces, when he announced that Tohru Honda would be the next head of the Sohma Family


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: Hello. Here is Chapter Two of Akito's Heir. First a quick reply to my reviewers.

Cleara: I'm guessing from your tone that you're not a Thru fan? I could be wrong, but that's my guess/. If so, then I think you'll like where this story goes. Remember Akito doesn't do anything that won't benefit him. And also keep in mind I am using ANIME Akito for this story.

Luna-Starr: Thank you for reviewing another one of my stories. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

I should also say that I had tried to do this chapter earlier today but got so into the writing I forgot to save and lost everything when Windows crashed. So this is somewhat different than it was originally, but hopefully will still enjoyable.

Yuki N Shuichi 4Eva :Thanks for reading. Yeah I know she's not a Sohma, but I figure since there haven't been any real rules established on how head succession works, I figure I got freedom to sue some artistic license. And anyway, as I said in my response to Cleara, Akito isn't doing this to be nice. He carries a particularly nasty thing inside of him, and he would love to see Tohru be burdened by the same thing he is. So keep reading and I'm sure everything will make sense (I hope)

Ok, now that's done, let's get the show started. We pick up our tale as the Junisshi (no idea how to spell that so please bear with me) are begin to gather at Akito's house. And curtain up…….

Chapter 2:

The members of the Zodiac slowly started to arrive around 6:30 that evening, just as instructed. Akito smirked, and thought _they despise me, but come at my beck and call. That is true power_. Of course some were able to come quicker than others. The first to arrive was Kureno, simply because the bird served Akito and was always at his beck and call. The Hatori came in, deciding to give the family head his weekly check-up early before the gathering. Akito didn't mind, he had nothing else to do. Afterwards, the ones who lived on the Main House grounds began to slowly scuttle in. Momiji, Hatsaharu, Rin, Kisa and Hiro Sohma arrived early, simply because they knew it was best to try not to anger Akito. Then some of the Sohmas who lived off the main grounds started to arrive. Ritsu Sohma and Kagura Sohma were first. Ayame was the next to arrive, chattering away with Hatori while the Doctor tried to get some paperwork done. And lastly, almost close to starting time, was Shigure's group. It was obvious they had waited until the latest possible moment to leave, but not to leave to late as to arrive after 6:30, lest they attract Akito's anger. At last everyone was gathered outside the entrance to Akito's house, the largest house ion the grounds. After a few minutes a servant opened the doors and beckoned the group to arrive. They slowly walked in, suspicion obvious on their faces and the way they walked. They knew that Akito didn't call the entire Zodiac family together very often, and the cat practically never. But this was a big event. It was rare that a new head of house was selected by the current head, as opposed to it being given to a newborn after the old heads death. It had to be done quickly to ensure fast transfer of the core, lest it remain outside a host to long and everyone in the curse died.

When they entered the room Akito used for gatherings, they saw that he had everything set up. There were 13 chairs lined up facing the back of the room. About 10 feet away was a large rather ornate throne, decorated with carvings of the 12 animals of the Zodiac. The throne was old, and dated back to the first Scion of the Shoma family, Shichiai Shoma. The throne was obviously a symbol of Akito's power and prestige. That is the only reason he would bother moving it from it's storage place in one of the secure storage facilities.

Now the group had completely arrived. Tohru sat in the middle, with Shigure and Yuki on either side. The monster stood in the back. The others were spread out, but he couldn't help but notice that Haru had sat next to Yuki, while Ayame had sat next to Shigure. _Perhaps they want to make sure Tohru has enough protection should I decide to attack. Glad to know that if nothing else, they respect my physical prowess. _Deciding that he had waited long enough began

"Welcome, my beloved family, thank you coming. As you are aware, my purpose for summoning you all here is simple. I have decided to step down as head and pass the torch to another. Unusual perhaps but not uncalled for in our clan. The person I select will become head of the Sohma family, and caretaker of all it's properties and holdings. They will be the person to make sure that the Zodiac Curse remains a secret. Moreover, they will also become the holder of the Core, the pure focused energy of the Zodiac Curse, that which keeps the rest of you alive. Now I suppose your wondering, why now? What could he be planning? He's got a scheme!"

He stopped, and sure enough he could detect some quiet muttering amongst the cursed. He continued.

"Now before I make my announcement, I do have something I would like answered for me. I rarely get all of you here together so this would be a perfect time. Mind you, it doesn't matter much now anyway. Even if I remove the core, my death is eminent, perhaps only days away. Is that not so Hatori" He looked at the dragon, who's only response was a nod of affirmation. _Good, perhaps now I'll get honesty from them. If they know the end is truly near, the fear may not be there in their replies._

"My question to all of you is a simple one. And you may answer however you see fit. However I wish that only one person give an answer that the rest can agree on. So Yuki, my dear friend. I select you. Please answer this question for me. What is it about Miss Honda that the rest of you find so attractive, so exhilarating, so desirable?"

Akito could see Yuki squirming for a minute. He knew that the rat was trying to compose an answer to satisfy Akito, and knowing Akito, any answer might be right or it might or wrong. Though much to his surprise. Yuki seemed to come up with an answer rather quickly.

"She makes us feel like we are normal people Akito. If only for a little while."

Akito couldn't help but notice small nods of approval coming from some of the others. _Good my young fool. You are close to her, all of you. This makes it even more delicious_

"Normal you say? Oh me oh my, you truly are deluded my boy. Normal people , they despise you. What you are, my boy, is a freak. An inhuman beast. Miss Honda here may see you as normal. But do not for one second believe that the rest of the world does. And while you are running around, pretending not the be cursed, you seem to have forgotten something. That there are some of us not so lucky. You seem to have forgotten your leader, for whom you are sworn to obey and respect. I have seen little of either since she arrived. No indeed, what I've seen is some forgetting that I cannot simply pretend to be normal. Do you not think that I would love to have this disgusting thing removed from me! Do you think I enjoy seeing you all out there, having fun, pretending that you aren't a bunch of cursed bastards! I was told that I would die before I reached the age of 21. But that I would have control over the entire family. I kept my end of the bargain, and kept this thing inside me. But you have not. You found another to replace me. And so I sit here, alone, except for occasional visits from a Doctor, who would like nothing more than to accidentally slip while holding a scalpel near my neck. Well it matters not. For I will die soon. And another will take my place. In fact I suppose now's the time to get to the point of the matter"

He took a good long look around at his little family. They were quiet, most not looking at him. Miss Honda appeared to be crying, as if she actually cared about him.

_The girl is truly an idiot. They want her so badly,. Well I will give them what they want. And whatever happens then will be their fault._

"It's obvious that you all have chosen Tohru Honda over me. That's fine. You want to be near her as much as possible. That's fine. You can be near Miss Honda for al long as you like now. Because after I die, she will take possession of the Zodiac Core, and will be your new leader. Tohru Honda, I am choosing you as my heir to lead the Sohma Family."


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous on Fruits Basket; Akito's Heir:**

"It's obvious that you all have chosen Tohru Honda over me. That's fine. You want to be near her as much as possible. That's fine. You can be near Miss Honda for al long as you like now. Because after I die, she will take possession of the Zodiac Core, and will be your new leader. Tohru Honda, I am choosing you as my heir to lead the Sohma Family."

* * *

Chapter 3: 

The chamber had suddenly become so quiet, that if a pin had dropped, it would have sounded as loud as a bomb. It was a stunned silence, as Akito's audience tried to comprehend what he had just told them. It was probably the last thing that they had expected their esteem leader to say. And given his nature, there was an air of suspicion about his motives. It was only a matter of time before one of them spoke, and questioned his decision. He knew one of them would. The very idea of making the girl family head was so ridiculous that it had to be explained. If for no other reason, the fact that she would be the carrier of the Core would have to be addressed. Now which would it be? The cat? No he was using all his willpower to not run over there and pound Akito's face in. Perhaps someplace deep down, the monster thought he might have a shot at head, since the only stipulation was that it had to be a non-cursed Sohma family member. Since coming to live with Shigure, Tohru's legal status had been passed over to the good dog. She didn't know this, but it was obviously done to ensure that no one would try to take their precious monster away from them. And seeing as how she didn't transform into an animal when hugged, she fit both criteria for acceptance. What about the rat? No he was very quiet, simply looking at his precious creature, making sure she was ok. The girl for her own part seemed to be in her own world. "Akito" came a voice from the crowd. He looked over, and noticed it came from the good doctor. _Going to try to protect her like you tried to protect Kanna huh Dragon? We know how well that worked out._

"Why?" It was a simple question. "Why not? Is that not a good enough answer? Am I not allowed to choose my successor anymore?" "Of course Akito. But why her? You cannot possibly believe she can lead the Sohma family" Shigure said looking over a Tohru with a look that seemed to say _please don't be upset_ but the girl didn't seem to notice She didn't seem to even be awake. The shock of what she had just heard seemed to overwhelm her. "Miss Honda" Akito said, looking straight at her. "what do you think about this" The room seemed to have quieted down as everyone waited to hear the girls answer. She was very careful when she spoke, afraid of saying the wrong thing " Well I guess, I um… well…. I guess I". She continued to stutter for about a minute or so. The other Junnishi looked sad for her, they knew she was scared, afraid to say the wrong thing to Akito. The man had a infamous temper and was strong, surprisingly for someone in his shape health wise. After a minute or so, the girl seemed to gather her nerve and said " Akito-san, I don't know how to reply. I've never been offered anything like this before. I'm honored that you think I can lead your family. But I'm afraid I must decline. I know that there are others who are better qualified. Hatori for example. He understands your family rules and customs much better than I ever will. Don't get me wrong. I love the Sohmas. They took me in and took care of me when I needed it most. That's why I must decline. I'm afraid to be in a position where I may do something that could hurt them"

The girl had to take a few breaths after all that. It seemed like she had simply said everything she could think to say in one setting afraid that if she stopped she would never start up again.

"My dear, I understand. What I am offering is a great responsibility. But it is also an amazing opportunity. You would never have to worry about having to leave your friends. You could finally be a full member of the Sohma family. You would have whatever you needed for money, and not have to worry about that job of yours anymore. Finish high school, and then who knows? And with friends like Yuki and Shigure, you'll have all the help you could want when it comes to making tough decisions."

"What about IT" came a voice from the back. Sure enough, the monster had decided to speak up. _I have to remember to cage that bastard up before I go_

Unfortunately this made everyone look back to him. . Yuki spoke up" You know Akito that if she agrees to this, that she will probably won't live to see 35"

"And I won't live to see 18. It's a nature of what we are, But there's no reason not to use proper names Yuki. We all know what you're talking about. The Core, the great black sphere that keeps you alive. And I, who hold the Core, like the heads before me, am the physical embodiment of the Zodiac Curse. PERHAPS IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO SEE THE CROSS I BEAR!" And without warning, Akito grabbed At his chest, and appeared to push his hands through his skin into his flesh. Then with a great cry pulled them out, and with them a large black orb. The orb swirled around in his hands and if you looked close to it, the interior appeared to form images of the 12 Zodiac Animals. The entire room was quiet, in shock and awe of what Akito had just done. They had never seen the Core, it was something passed on in secret, only those required to do the procedure saw it. But Akito had done his research and knew ways to control the orb. He looked out on the others and walked towards them with the orb in one hand and his other stretched out in a dramatic position. "Friends do not be afraid. This is what I have held for you for the last 16 years. It is the embodiment of the curse….."

" HOW THE HELL DID YOU REMOVE IT?" The cat yelled out. Angrily, Akito turned to the cat and said "You will be quiet now beast, otherwise I will see to it you never talk again once my strength returnes." He then turned back to the others. "As I was saying, yes this is the Core. It was passed to me at birth by the previous head. I have studied it for the last ten years, not intent to simply die ignorant like so many other heads. I accepted the pain this thing caused me, knowing I was doing my duty to my family. Then **SHE** showed up and my family stopped doing their duty to me. So I immersed myself more in my research. I learned many things about this thing. It connects us. Me and the Junishhi, connected on an almost spiritual level. Perhaps I am meant to be God from the Legend" At this Akito began to laugh. Then he said "Anyway I learned many things. I know that if I leave it out for more than six hours, I nearly die. I tried once, and found that once about 5 hours and 50 minutes pass, I am practically dead. Luckily I was able to shove it back in before any permanent damage was done. Sadly I cannot simply remove it and live. And If I keep it in it will kill me. I also learned that my emotions can sometimes travel across the orb and affect the rest of you. I'm sure we all remember the incident from last year" At this, the rest of the Zodiac cursed either turned their heads away or looked towards the ground, as if embarrassed. Tohru looked like she was going to ask a question, but Akito raised his hand and said "I don't think we need to go into detail, but I'm sure you all remember judging from your responses. Anyway, this is something I have learned many things about, and it will help me get what I want. I want Miss Honda to be the next family head. It is my final demand. Miss Honda, do you accept?"

"I'm sorry Akito-san. I wish I could but I'm simply not worthy of such a responsibility" And then Yuki spoke up "Let's cut the crap Akito. The reason you want Miss Honda to be family head is because she'll die from the Core and it will cause pain for us. You want to hurt us even from beyond the grave."

The others seemed to agree with Yuki's assessment. Those near Tohru put their hands on his in support of her decision. Akito couldn't help but snicker. _All right Miss Honda, I tried to be nice and you made me play my hand. The rest is your fault_

"Very well than. You've all done exactly what I expected you to do, right down to Yuki making a defiant stand. Well it's not going to matter much in a minute. We'll see how much Miss Honda loves you all, or if she's as fake as I've always said she is." And with that he grabbed the orb, raised it over his head and squeezed. Suddenly a great yell of pain came from the room. It was from Kyo. "Kyo what's wrong?" asked Tohru in her usual worried tone "I don't know, I hurt dammit, I just hurt but I don't know from…. ARGHHHHHHH" SAID Kyo, unable to complete his sentence. Suddenly he stopped screaming, but was still breathing heavily. Tohru and Shigure helped him to his feet, while Yuki glared at Akito. Akito smirked and simply squeezed again. Yuki started yelling and then stopped. "That's what you get for giving me that look Yuki. As for the rest of you, I'm sure by know you figured out what I'm doing. As I said, the core is connected to all of you, and I control it. Meaning I can give you pain anytime I choose. I knew I couldn't do it to often, lest my little secret become known. So I waited until it would be to my benefit to reveal it. And now it has come." He then looked directly at Tohru.

"My dear, as I said I get what you want. I warned you to forget the Sohmas, and you choose to ignore me. I told you I will make you suffer, and this time I will get my desire. You will become family head.. You will watch as they swear fealty to you only to forget you when some new toy gets their attention, You will suffer great pains, knowing that your only solace is the fact that those ungrateful creatures are alive, only you will be forced to live hear because you will not be able to move without being in great pain. And you will die alone and afraid, simply to be discarded and replaced. You will do this, otherwise I will kill them all right here." As he finished speaking, he raised the orb for a third time and squeezed as hard as he had.

From what was once silence, came a sound Tohru would never forget. The sound of all 13 Junishii screaming in pain. Some were holding their head, others their sides. Tohru ran over to Yuki, and tried to get him to tell what was going on " I don't know Miss Honda. It must be from that orb. He's never done anything like this before…" and that was she could get out of him before he started screaming again. She ran up Akito and screamed in between crying " WHY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Akito laughed and said "As I said Miss Honda, I get what I want. I suppose I'm taking a risk alienating all of my Junishii all at once, but it matters not, for I will dead within days. Right now I'd be more concerned about them than myself. They will die, mark my words, unless you do what I say. Say you'll accept the position of head and I will return to the orb to my body. Refuse me again, and they will die. The choice is yours"

She looked back at the others. She tried to see if any of them had heard what Akito had said, but they were trying to concentrate on resisting the pain. She could see Kagura shrieking in agony trying to get close to Kyo and Kyo trying to get away even while screaming himself. Somewhere else in the room she could hear the moans of agony coming from Hiro and Kisa, trying to holds onto each other in an attempt to ignore the pain. Haru was holding onto Rin, and Momiji just rolled into a ball, weeping. Ayame Shigure and Hatori were together in a group, trying to have a conversation about old days, trying to think of something other than the pain. Yuki simply laid on the ground trying not to yell. It was obvious he wanted to but he tried his best to control himself. He wouldn't want to show weakness in front of Akito. She could hear him yelling to her "PLEASE MISS HONAD DON'T DO IT. WE'LL BE OK, HE NEEDS US. HE NEEDS HIS POWER AND WE ARE IT. HE WILL ABUSE US TILL HE DIES, BUT YOU CAN ESCAPE. RUN NOW PLEASE" The end of his plea sounded almost like he was begging. But she couldn't do it. "I'm sorry Yuki" she said "I won't leave you like this, I can't leave any of you like this" and with that she ran up to Akito and dropped to her knees screaming "PLEASE STOP IT I'LL DO IT. I'LL BE THE NEXT HEAD, AND TAKEN THE GODDAM CORE YOU BASTARD. I'LL DO IT, JUST DON'T HURT THEM ANYMORE" and with that she collapsed crying.

Akito smiled and slammed the orb back into his chest as he walked towards the porch to watch the birds. It went in and suddenly the screaming stopped as quickly as it had begun. All that could be heard was heavy breathing as the Sohmas tried to get their composure. That and the sound of a crying girl. She was laying on the ground. Yuki rushed up to her and rolled her over. She wasn't hurt but she was crying nonetheless.

"Miss Honda, please stop crying. We're all ok now, he stopped." Yuki said as the others walked over to see if Tohru was ok. But she wouldn't stop. She looked up at him and said "Oh Yuki, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I'm so so sorry. I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't unless I accepted his offer. He said he would kill all of you if I didn't. I know you told me not to do it Yuki and that he wouldn't actually go ahead with his threat, but I couldn't take that chance. I love you all so much that I was terrified when he started doing whatever he did. So I accepted the offer, like he demanded. He got what he wanted after all. I'm sorry" and she started to cry again. The other Sohmas could only watch in horror at the girl on the floor, crying for them. Then they heard Kyo yelling "You call me a monster but you're the real monster here Akito!" and with no warning he started running at full speed towards Akito. All the Sohma head did was press on a spot on his chest, and with a scream Kyo went down. The rest of the family gasped in shock. Akito turned back to them and said "Lovely little trick isn't it. Like I said it's connected to all of you. And I've learned how to manipulate it to cause pain to whoever I please. I can even do it with the orb still inside me. I decided this would be the best place for the grand reveling. Keep that in mind. Until I die, I can cause pain to anyone of you. Now get out off my chambers, and take this trash with you" he said as he looked ay Kyo, who was slowly getting up off the floor. The others were slowly getting out of there, with Yuki and Shigure helping out the emotionally distraught Tohru. Before she could get out though Akito turned to her and said" Oh and Miss Honda? Keep in mind that the transfer ceremony will be in several days. I would advise you to enjoy what time you have left. After that your days are no longer your own" and with a laugh, he turned his back to the door. All Yuki Kyo and Shigure could do was grimace as they helped get Tohru out of that terrible place.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Quite an evil little man isn't he. This chapter was fun because i was basically making up rules as i went along. I know that theres nothing in the anime to suggest that the Core of the curse could be used as a weapon, but it made sense to me. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and please review, it means a lot ot me. Many Thanks 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The noise began to subside as the group made their way out of the chamber. He could hear the door slam shut as the final one left.

"Are they gone?" asked a voice. A voice that from first glance had no source. It didn't appear to come from any of the dark shadows that were quite common in Akito's chamber. In fact it appeared to original from where Akito himself was sitting. But that didn't make any sense. The man certainly wasn't one to talk to himself.

"Yes. They are gone." Said Akito, though he didn't sound like the same man who had only a few minutes ago been ranting at his family. Didn't seem like the same man who had caused them so much pain. This was the voice of a man who felt….regret? An emotion one would not normally associate with Akito Sohma. Yet there is was. And whoever was speaking to him, it noticed the change is his voice.

"Akito my friend, you sound regretful. Did you not do what we agreed must be done? Please let me out so I can see you." said the voice. With a light nod, Akito reached into his chest and pulled out the orb The same orb that he had earlier used to torment his family he removed from himself, and placed on a pedestal on a small table next to where he was laying. The orb floated above the pedestal, and then words began to come out of it.

"Akito, what am I?"

"You are the Sentient Zodiac Curse"

"Yes. Do you know why after so many centuries I spoke to you and you alone? Because you embraced me. You wanted to know more about me. Rather than simply seeing me as an albatross around your neck, you tried to learn how you could use this bird as weapon for control. I admired that about you. None of your predecessors had as much ambition" It stopped, and it seemed like it was trying to think of what to say next.

"The plan seems to be going well. I know you didn't want to do that, but we agreed it might be a necessary action to convince the girl to take your offer. She's so stupid…"

" I don't want to go ahead with it" said Akito, his sudden defiance and interruption obviously something the orb was not expecting.

For a second, it looked as if the orb was shocked. It had no facial features to show emotion, but there was something in the way it moved, the way the various threads of black rotated around, and the way the images of the Zodiac went around and around that you could tell what it was thinking. Akito could anyway, he had spent so much time talking to the being inside the sphere. He had no idea what it was exactly he was talking to. All it had called itself was the Sentience of the Zodiac Curse, and had made reference to how it had been created when the curse had been cast on the Sohma family however many years ago. He knew however that defiance was not something the creature tolerated. He had tried to show that he was 100 behind what they were planning. His actions, even his very thoughts had to be in accordance with the beings plans because it could monitor him anytime. He knew he couldn't be away from it because he had to carry the orb or die. And then without warning the orb spoke again, snapping Akito out of his thoughts.

"Honestly my friend, I thought we had an understanding by now. You know as well as I that this girl has the potential to break the curse. And I have no intention of letting that happen. My life depends on your family suffering, that is a simple fact. And I will not die. I don't think I am being unreasonable. No sentient being willingly accepts their own demise without a fight, unless they are mentally challenged. Now enough of this. We made an agreement, and I will make sure you keep your end of the bargain. I promised you that I could make sure you wouldn't die, and you must make sure you make this girl head. Once she is in place, I can reveal more to you"

"Yes we made an agreement. And you have yet to fulfill your end!" Said Akito, getting rather angry at the being. This surprised it, Akito had never spoken back top it before. _dam mortal, perhaps I've been to soft with you. I think it's time to show you the true power of the Curse made Sentient. _

"Why Akito, why do you speak to me so? You know I plan to fulfill my end. We complete the plan, and you will get your life back. I always fulfill my debts."

"I believed you before, but know I'm, not so sure. It was not necessary to use such force against the others back there. You were in control then, don't deny it. I would never have gone to such extremes." said Akito, his voice calm and almost remorseful.

This seemed to anger the orb. "What is this! Regret, coming from you? Let's not forget who you are. You tormented your cousin, mentally and physically. You did this to others as well. You were a vindictive, evil man. The only thing I did was give you a chance to escape the fate destiny assigned you, which is more than a spiteful monster like you deserved. You would have done exactly the same as you did had I not been there. I simply spoke into your ear and gave you the idea, the motivations were there all along. This has to do with her doesn't it? Do you honestly expect me to believe that one visit from this girl is enough to save you from the pit? Of you believe this, maybe you're more of a fool than I thought. In any case, it shows how dangerous she can be. And I will not let myself die without a fight. I know you know what happens when you corner a beast, the beast will do whatever it takes to live."

With that the orb flew towards Akito, but Akito seemed to be preparing this and made a move to block it. The orb went flying back and then stopped in midair, glaring at Akito. The man was starting to show sings of deprivation, having been without the orb for almost an hour now. He knew he would have to take it back soon or else die without a chance to fix his mistakes.

"This is how it will be Akito Sohma" the orb said, as it stared at Akito from across the room. "You will take me back into yourself. You will proceed with the plan. And then when all is done, you will have your pitiful life back. You can do what you want, live how you want. But you will make sure that the girl is dead before that. Or else I will kill you myself and make sure all your family pays the price for your insolences!" At this Akito seemed to get angry.

"You are a monster. I spit on my ancestors for whatever they did to bring you into our lives. I will not take your orders anymore/ Perhaps I will die. But I will die as myself, and not under your thrall"

"So be it, Sohma" said the orb and it let loose a bolt of black lightning. It hit Akito square in the chest. He went down with smoke coming form his revealed chest. He was till breathing but slowly. The orb was slowly approaching.

"Now Akito, I will return. And we will do things my way. The plan will proceed, the girl will die, and you will die. And believe me it will be a painful death indeed, traitor." And as the orb began to ascend back into it's host….

SLAM

The orb seemed almost surprised to see the door open. It hadn't realized how loud their fighting must have gotten. Sure enough, there was Yuki Sohma standing there, with a look shock.

"Hello there my dear boy. Children shouldn't be listening in on adults private conversations, that's a Bozo no-no. Now tell me, what did you hear?"

"All of it. I heard everything. And don't believe for a second that you will get away with anything that you have planned"

"My dear boy" said the orb" I hold your life in my hand. Do not believe for a second you can strike me down. I am inside you, I am your very essence. However, I am a reasonable being. I simply wish to live. Just like your family head over there" it said looking over at Akito. "Pathetic creature. It actually thought it could get out of our deal. It said it had remorse for it's past deeds, and wanted to make amends. It said it was because of his talk with the girl. He wanted to change, and that could never happen. I knew then that she must be gotten rid off"

"YOU WILL NEVER GET NEAR MISS HONDA" yelled Yuki, getting more and more angry. But he knew he couldn't strike down the creature before him. It was too strong and could hurt any of the cursed without any remorse. He wouldn't take that chance. Yuki turned around and he could see the others were standing behind him, wanting to know what was going on. Tohru was there, her eyes still damp from her tears, thinking that it was her fault that they had been given so much pain.

"As I said before, all I want is to live. That girl is a threat to my existence. So I offer this compromise. Send her away, with no memo orgy of her time here. I will return to Akito's body and become dormant. You can continue to enjoy the privilege of living. And there won't be any more of this talk about breaking the curse. Refuse and I promise you a world of pain. Your lives mean nothing to me, All I care about is ensuring the continuation of the curse. Now I must return to that pathetic shell to recharge. You should thank me, I'm sure some of your were beginning to feel the effect of him being away from me. Please consider my offer. I would hate to do anything….rash." And with that he flew into Akito's body. A flash of light appeared on Akito's chest, then nothing. All was quiet. Hatori ran over to Akito and made a few quick checks.

"He's alive, but barely. I need to get him to the clinic" And he grabbed the family head and took him away. The others began to make their way out of the chamber, but Tohru for some reason could nothing more but look at the site. She then turned to Yuki and said " Do you think the orb was telling the truth, about Akito wanting to make amends for his past"

Yuki just started out into the blackness, his mind weaving through the many memories he had of this place. Then he turned to her with a half-smile and said' I don't know Miss Honda. I'd like to think it's possible, but I just don't know." Then the two of them walked out of that terrible place, hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. I figured it had been to long since I updated this story, so here ya go. Standard disclaimers apply, i'm not the owner of Fruits Basket, yadd yadd yadda. Enjoy. Please review.

* * *

Hatori ran as he carried Akito's body through the maze of buildings back to where his clinic was, with the rest of the group following behind. He yelled to one of his assistants to prepare a room for Akito. Shigure was right behind him and said "Hatori, do you have any idea what's going on?" Hatori grimaced. It was true he knew the truth about the Core of the curse, all who tended the head of the family did. But he didn't dare reveal that now. He hated lying, especially to his best friend, but it had to be done.

"No Shigure, I had no idea about the Core until tonight. I assumed whatever it was it was still an inanimate thing. The idea that the curse could be alive was not something I ever considered."

It was then that an aide came out and said that Akito was ready. Hatori said "I'll let you all know what I find out when I can. I suggest everyone return home for the night, I think we need some time to think about what's happened." Not wanting to answer any more questions, he turned and went into the room to examine Akito.

* * *

The rest of the group on the other hand didn't seem satisfied with Hatori's explanation. Everyone seemed to be in quiet contemplation, trying to understand exactly what was going on with the family head. First he tried to make Tohru the new head of the family and pass the core to her. Then they find out that the core is a living thing and can exist outside the body of the clan leader. No one was sure what to make of this new information. The only one who seemed to have any idea of what was going on was Shigure. Yuki could tell his cousin knew something; he had lived with him enough to tell the writer's facial expressions apart. "Shigure, you wouldn't happen to be able to shed any light on this situation, would you?" he asked bluntly.

Shigure wasn't surprised that Yuki had asked him that. He was sued to being suspected whenever strange thing happened, as if they were all part of his plotting and scheming. "All I can say is what I saw. I visited Akito a few times between the time Tohru visited him and now. He seemed different, changed somehow. I wanted to think that maybe her visit had touched his heart somewhere. It would appear as though I may have been right. I think it's possible that the orb has been manipulating things behind the scenes. It said that Akito was remorseful. I think it may have been telling the truth there. He seemed almost regretful one of the times I came to see him. Just talking about the things he's done and how perhaps he's made mistakes. But this orb must have been able to exert control so that he would act in a manner consistent with his normal behavior. I believe it was the orb that wants Tohru to become head of the house."

"WHY?" asked Kyo angrily? He hadn't said anything since they left the meeting room. But everyone could tell he was angry. "Why would this orb thing want Tohru as head?"

"I would think it would be obvious stupid cat" butted in Yuki, continuing on before Kyo could yell back. "It fears the possibility that Tohru could break the curse. If it is truly alive, then it will probably die if the curse is ever broken. It might believe that Tohru could break the curse" At hearing her name Tohru looked up and said "You think I could break the curse?" She looked around at the other Sohmas, who seemed to be looking at her thoughtfully

"I hope that I could break the curse someday" Tohru said, breaking the silence. She looked around at everyone who was there and smiled. "I would like to give something back to the Sohma family, who has given me so much already. Perhaps someday I can do just that". She smiled at Yuk and Kyo who ere sitting on either side and took their hands in hers. They smiled back and seemed to relax a bit. The rest of the Junisshi also seemed to relax as well. Shigure grinned and said" Well, no matter what the future holds, it's plain to see what the orb thinks. By controlling Tohru, it figures it can kill her before she has the chance to threaten it"

* * *

"And it will do just that" came a voice from down the hall. The rest of the group looked down the hall and saw Akito marching out from the examination room with Hatori right behind him. "Akito you look well. How are you feeling" asked Shigure as he walked over to see if the house head needed any support. But Akito didn't seem hampered in any way. He marched over to Tohru and said" Yes, it does believe that she can break the curse. It's seen what happened to the Zodiac members who she interacts with. And it's getting scared and thinking that the end of its existence could be near. That's why it wants Tohru as leader. I've managed to subdue it for now, but it may awaken at anytime. Before I did, I heard it say that unless it gets what it wants, it will start to hurt the members of the Zodiac. It will cause great pain to them until Tohru agrees to become its host. I have no control over it anymore. I'm sorry. I wish I could do more, but I can't. I believed its lies one to many times" And with no explanation for that cryptic comment, Akito walked out of the clinic, with Hatori behind him. Yuki looked at Tohru and the look on his face made him angry.

* * *

The girl was terrified, and looked like she was on the verge of crying. It's not surprising really, after all, what kind of decision as this to make? Do nothing and watch the people you love be tormented. Take the orb and be simply a host for the thing that's caused these people so much pain and heartache. Yuki never wanted to give Tohru a hug more than he did right then, and Kyo felt the same. The best they could do was taking her hand and try to show that they were with her. Kisa couldn't take the tension anymore and she ran over to Tohru and hugged her, tears flowing down her little face. Momiji followed right behind and embraced her, turning into a rabbit. At that point everyone seemed to want to be near Tohru, to try to comfort her in this dark time. Even Hiro and Rin, the two Sohmas who were the least close to Tohru, tried to show their support for the girl. As the clock in the room struck midnight, Tohru looked up at the sky and said "Oh Mom, what am I going to do?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Author Notes: Hello again, here's another chapter in my little tale of love, hatred, and odd magical orbs. Once again, I'm still not Japanese, so I can't be the owner of Fruits Basket. I should also note that this side story about he Dragon and Rat fighting at the banquet is something I made up; I didn't base it off any Chinese and Japanese folktale, it just sounded like a good explanation for Hatori's position within the family ranks.

**Last Chapter:**

**Akito didn't seem hampered in any way. He marched over to Tohru and said "Yes, it does believe that she can break the curse. It's seen what happened to the Zodiac members who she interacts with. And it's getting scared and thinking that the end of its existence could be near. That's why it wants Tohru as leader. I've managed to subdue it for now, but it may awaken at anytime. Before I did, I heard it say that unless it gets what it wants, it will start to hurt the members of the Zodiac. It will cause great pain to them until Tohru agrees to become its host. I have no control over it anymore. I'm sorry. I wish I could do more, but I can't. I believed its lies one to many times" And with no explanation for that cryptic comment, Akito walked out of the clinic, with Hatori behind him. Yuki looked at Tohru and the look on his face made him angry. The girl was terrified, and looked like she was on the verge of crying. It's not surprising really, after all, what kind of decision as this to make? Do nothing and watch the people you love be tormented. Take the orb and be simply a host for the thing that's caused these people so much pain and heartache. Yuki never wanted to give Tohru a hug more than he did right then, and Kyo felt the same. The best they could do was taking her hand and try to show that they were with her. Kisa couldn't take the tension anymore and she ran over to Tohru and hugged her, tears flowing down her little face. Momiji followed right behind and embraced her, turning into a rabbit. At that point everyone seemed to want to be near Tohru, to try to comfort her in this dark time. Even Hiro and Rin, the two Sohmas who were the least close to Tohru, tried to show their support for the girl. As the clock in the room struck midnight, Tohru looked up at the sky and said "Oh Mom, what am I going to do?"

* * *

**

It seemed like days had gone by, but it had only been minutes, if that. Eventually Hatori returned to the room where everyone was and watched as they all seemed to huddle around Tohru, as if they were trying to protect the girl from the world and the choice she would have to make. All he could do was curse and wish there was another way. But there wasn't and he knew it. He had known it from the beginning

The Rat is the favored of God, yet it was not always so. The legends says that when the banquet began the Rat and the Dragon got into an argument about which of them deserved to be the favored of god. It was believed the position would go to the Rat for he had been first entering the banquet. But the Dragon claimed that he was the wisest and smartest of the animals and thus it was his right to be God's chosen. The Rat claimed he had earned the right by giving God the greatest respect of arriving first. This caused a stir of anger from the cow but none seemed to hear or acknowledge it and the cow never spoke again. But God was unsure of what to do. Suddenly he closed his eyes. Then he opened them and looked down upon the two animals at his feet. He then spoke in a loud booming voice "My decision is this. The Rat has earned the right to be my Chosen. He did indeed do me great honor by arriving first for the banquet. I know that the cat is nowhere to be seen. For this transgression he shall be an outcast. I foresee great conflict between the cat and the Rat for eternity. I also foresee that the Dragon will not give birth to a mortal kin. He shall be known to Men in legend only. For this I grant him position as my advisor. The Rat shall be my Chosen, but I shall be in need of the Dragons wisdom for all time. Let us eat and honor this new pact, my children. I ask you to agree to work together, for the betterment of the world. I have spoken" And he watched as the Rat and the Dragon shook, in agreement of their new positions. The Rat would have the support of God in the foreseen conflict with the cat. And the Dragon would be God's source of wisdom and knowledge. It happened as was foreseen. The cat, in anger of being tricked, struck back at the Rat. And thus the eternal conflict began. And also as foreseen, the Dragon had no kin on earth. He was the lone spirit. For this, God began to visit him more and more. And the Dragon began valuable to God, for his advice and foresight were of great value, as was his company. And so it turned out that while God named the Rat Chosen, the Dragon became the one who truly knew his master.

It was for that reason that those cursed by the Dragon are of great importance to the House Head. He is placed in a position to advise the head on important matters, and he is privy to things no one else knows. Hatori knows things about Akito none of the other Junnishi do. He knew of the orb from the day of Akito's coronation. And now, as he watched Tohru and the Shomas trying to comfort her, he cursed that knowledge. He knew he should have told about the orb before, but something stopped him. He always figured that it would move on to another host as it always had. But when Tohru arrived, things started being different. He realized that the orb had been controlling Akito at certain times. He could tell the difference between Akito when he was himself and Akito under possession. He knew it had been the orb that attacked Kana. He knew that Akito was not truly the monster the other Junnishi thought him to be, but was ordered to keep silence on what he knew. It was tradition that no one but the Dragon know the truth about the Curse. But right now all he wanted to damm tradition and rules and relive the guilt he felt. He knew that they would never forgive him for keeping silent on this. Once the curse revealed itself, he should have come right out and spoken up. But he hadn't and if he did now, it would accomplish nothing. And so he kept silent, and watched. He watched as the family tried to give Tohru Honda the support they could so she could make a choice so person should have to make. It was a horrible choice and it hurt him that it should have to be made by someone as caring and loving as Tohru, who's only crime was wanting the Sohmas to have happy lives, free of the curse.

* * *

He must have gotten lost in his thoughts, because he was taken off guard when Tohru suddenly stood up, and with Yuki and Kyo on either side, hand in hand, she walked towards the room where Akito slept. She looked at Hatori and all she said was" I will speak with it"

He knew what she was referring to. All he could say was "Are you sure?" But even as he spoke, the look in her eyes told him what he needed to know. Her eyes were stern, almost fierce. She was also stoned face, which came as a shock considering she always was so lively. But her eyes were the true sing. She looked…..angry. He had never seen her angry He had only even heard her raise her voice or swear once, and that all took place earlier. She looked at him and smiled. Her smile could make anyone feel better and at that moment Hatori knew that she was doing what she felt was best. "I know it's probably not the smartest thing to do" she said "But I have to do this. Will you please take me to it?" Hatori nodded. She looked at Yuki and then she looked at Kyo, and smiled at both of them. And then she followed Hatori down the hall. Hatori opened a door at the end of the hallway and said "Please be careful Tohru. We'll be in the other room if you need us please don't hesitate to yell if something happens" All he could think was _Please God, please don't let it hurt her. Pleas answer this prayer of your faithful servant and advisor, the Dragon" _He hoped that maybe one time being cursed buy the Zodiac would be of use. She smiled at him and opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her. All he could do was walk back to where the family waited. He went back into the foyer in front of his office where everyone was waiting. He looked around and all he could say was "I just sent her in there as a sacrificial lamb, didn't I?" No one responded. The only sound in that room came from Kisa and Momiji's crying.


End file.
